Michelle and Stiles :Senior year
by Directionervampirediariesgirl
Summary: Stiles and Michelle have been together for the past four months and it was blissfulll they have been seperable and Michelle had gained a lot of friends. What happens when that can get ripped apart when a new girl comes to Beacn Hills vying for Stiles attention. Will everything be okay? Read and find out


**Here is the first chapter to my Stiles and Michelle Series this is kinda of a sequel to my story Best summer ever? Well hope you like it**

 **Michelle's pov:**

The summer was over and it was amazing Sammie and I were closer than ever and Scott and Derek had become a really good friends of mine as well; Lydia and I hung out from time to time but I still couldn't stand Jackson I just tolerated him because of her. Stiles and I were doing amazing we have been conjoined at the hip since we started dated three-months ago. The summer was almost over and school would be here tomorrow, mom had already enrolled me when we first entered in town. My scheduled had arrived in the mail and I was on my over to see Sammie to see if we had any classes together.

"Michelle I want you home by 9." She says sternly.

"Okay." I reply, going out the door.

I knocked on the McCall residence and Stiles opened the door.

"Hey." I smiled brightly as Stiles pulled me in a hug.

"Hello yourself, I didn't know you were going to be here." Stiles says.

"Sammie wanted to see if I wanted to hang out as well." He replied, as he let me inside.

"Well I'm glad your here." I smiled his way.

"Yeah you never see each other." Sammie says sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"You act the same way with Derek." I shot back as she blushed.

"Alright what is the plan for today?" Scott asks.

"We are going to the arcade downtown, meeting Kira and Derek there." Sammie explained to Scott.

"let me see your schedule first." I demanded.

"Okay Michelle we have three classes together. PE, English, and Study Hall." Sammie responded gloomily.

"Atleast we see each other at lunch to but really who has Gym 1st period." I said, unhappy.

"You'll love Coach Fin stock though, and I'm thinking about trying out for cheer leading." Sammie expresses excitedly.

"Let me guess you want me to try out with you?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Yup." She says.

I looked over at Stiles' schedule and we had English, Chemistry and health together. At least we had three classes together I hd most of my classes with Scott which is okay I guess. WE headed to the arcade and I cuddled against Stiles as we arrived there.

"Awe aren't you two just adorable." Sammie teased.

I glared at her but blushed.

"Alright I'll stop." She said, throwing her hands up in surrender.

"About time you guys make it." Kira said kissing Scott on the cheek.

"Sorry Scot drives like a granny." Sammie teased Scott as he pouted.

"Wheres Derek?" Sammie asked curiously looking around.

"He's playing basketball." Kira said rolling her eyes.

"As usual, I wonder if he will play on the team this year." We all wondered.

I guess Derek was a good basketball player but quit last year.

"Okay Michelle and I are going over to play Air Hockey anyone else coming?" I asked/

"I will." Stiles called out.

I smiled. "Anyone else?"

No answer so it was Sammie Vs. I and. I got the puck ready and hit it to her side she blocked her goal and hit it back over to me this went on for a few more times until she scored.."Score.!" She yells out proudly.

"You cheated." I accused her

"Nah, you're just a sore loser." She said, playfully.

By the time the game ended she had won, she went to go look for Derek and Stiles and I played against each other.

"Your going down." I challenged.

"We'll see about that." He fought back.

We started to hit the puck back and fourth and I managed to score a point already this went back and fourth for awhile until Stiles scored a few more times and one.

"You cheated." I accused him as well.

"Nah I'm just better than you." He teased.

"Lets go play pinball." I offered as he nodded in agreement.

I stood near Stiles as he started playing. he was really good at this game. Stiles score was 2,000 so far he he earned a crowd, cheering him on.

"Nice going Stilinski." Jackson compliments. _When did they get here_. I wondered.

"Thanks Whitmore." He retorted back.

I talk to Lydia as Stiles continued to play and in the end he scored 10,000 points.

"Great job, babe." I say, kissing him.

"Thank you." He smiles.

After the arcade we all decided to leave but Stiles and I left the group to do our own thing so we went back to his place. His dad wasn't home so we went into the living room to watch a movie.

"What movie?"

"How about Batman The beginning?" I suggested

"Awesome, that's why I love you." He says.

"I love you too."

Stiles started the movie and I cuddled into his side once he came back. After an hour into the movie I felt my eyes getting droopy and I fell asleep in Stiles' arms.

A couple of hours later:

"Michelle, it's almost time for yor curfew." he says shaking me slightly.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and Stiles drove me home.

"See you at school tomorrow." I say, pecking him on the lips.

"See ya." I say as I got out of the car.

Stiles drove off and I went up to my bedroom and put some pajamas on. I plugged my phone into the charger and went to sleep.


End file.
